To Overcome
by SleepingSleuth
Summary: Sara is a sixteen year old girl who was set on becoming a pokemon trainer six years prior. However the untimely death of her sister, Lidia who was a pokemon trainer, caused Sara to only remember her sister's death every time she looks into the eyes of a pokemon. This is the story of how she learns to work along side pokemon in a hope to save her parents, who have gone missing.
1. Prologue: Vivid Recollection

**Hey there, this is my first try at writing fan fiction and I'm rather excited to do so. I know this prologue is crazy short, but after this the chapters will be a lot longer, so don't worry. Oh, and just so you know, I will continue to have some rather dark themes along the way, giving the pokemon world a more realistic tone. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All that time ago… it was meant to be a day of happiness. It was meant to be a day of joy and celebration. But it couldn't be that way, it couldn't be how it was meant to be. That day of joy was ripped away from me, torn from my outstretched hands. It ruined my life… it destroyed me, took from me my innocence. Even now just remembering that day… it causes me to cry. It's been six years since that day… and I am the same age she was when… when she did it.

I can recall it well, for every night when I sleep I relive that day. It was my tenth birthday, I was finally going to get my pokemon trainer's license, the most important moment in my life. The night before I could hardly sleep, I was so excited to get my first pokemon. I didn't fall asleep until well after midnight. Because of this I overslept my alarm and woke up late. I woke to a loud scream. My mother's scream.

At first I though the scream had been part of my dream. Disoriented I crawled from my bed, trying to rub away the sleep from my eyes. Then I heard it again, followed by a cry, my mother calling for my father. Tangled in my blankets I rolled out of my bed, hitting the ground with a thud. I called out, asking what was going on, but neither of my parents replied.

Struggling I untangled myself from the blankets, freeing my arms and legs. I rushed over to my room's door, tripping over a pokedoll laying on the ground. Grunting I picked myself back up and yanked open the door, running into the hall. I called out to my parents again, but once more they didn't reply. My mom's yell had come from downstairs before, so without much thought I made my way to the stairs.

In my haste I missed my footing and sent myself skidding down the stairs, ending up slamming into the wall in front of the stairs. Shaking my head I once more got up on my feet, and that was when my heart stopped.

My mother and father were in front of me. My mother was sobbing into my father's shoulder, he was crying too, tears falling down his cheeks. My body shook, a single tear fell down my face and splashed onto the ground. There she was… strung up from the fan. There was no note… there wasn't a need for one.

I was never the same since that day. I never did get a pokemon… after all that was what she had done. She had gone out to become a pokemon master. I couldn't do that… from that day on pokemon became a symbol of her suicide for me. Every time I looked into the eyes of a pokemon I would only see my sister's dead eyes staring back at me.

* * *

**So, next up will be chapter one, which I'm rather excited about. Be prepared to meet some more characters.**


	2. Chapter 1: Left Behind

I awoke to the choking taste of smoke, thick and heavy. With a flail of my limbs I tumbled out of my bed and fell to the floor in a mass of blankets. My mind went blank for a second... it was like that morning...

A mouth full of searing smoke brought me back to reality. Coughing and spluttering I tore the blankets off me and took in my room with wide eyes. Smoke curled its way throughout my room, coming from under my door and the air vents. My entire house was ablaze. Instantly I thought of my mother and father. I tried to call out to them but ended up only coughing and blinking stinging eyes.

I had to get out of this room. In a haze I turned towards my window, the only way out of my room that wasn't producing smoke. Through the smoky haze I wadded, trying to shield my eyes, nose, and mouth from the burning pain. My fingers touched the window, pulling it open after a few tries. Bitter cold air rushed in, driving away the smoke closest to me. Taking a gulping breath of the fresher air I pulled myself through the window. Carefully I lowered myself from the window, stretching as far down as possible before letting go and hitting the ground, my legs buckling underneath me.

The air outside my house stank with the scent of smoke. I looked around and saw to my horror that the rest of the town lay in flames. Smoke poured from every building, floating up into the sky causing a distinct haze to cover the entire town. The sky was filled with dark grey clouds, which floated lazily by. The sun was hidden by the clouds, though it could only have just risen based on the dimness.

Shaking my head I pulled myself out of my daze and got to my feet. This was not the time to sit idly. If the entire town was on fire then everyone else was in danger. My parents were still inside my house. I staggering forwards a few steps before I regained my footing and ran around my house to the window for my parents bedroom.

"Mother! Father!" I cried out desperately as I pounded on their window, my hand made into a fist. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I pounded, crying into the early morning. "Mother! Father!" I screamed, my voice cracking.

"_They're gone._"

I froze, my hand falling limply to my side. Slowly I turned around, my chest heaving from the rush of adrenaline I had just felt. My heart froze when I locked eyes with the speaker. My mind flashed back to my sister... the day she died.

"_All the humans are gone, save for you._"

A pokemon stood before me. She had blue fur and bore the resemblance of a dog. A spike stuck out from her chest and another spike for the back of her forepaws. It was a Lucario.

Lucario narrowed her eyes. "_You're Lidia's sister... aren't you?_"

I gulped, nodding my head. This pokemon... she had known my sister?

"_My master and her were good friends. He was depressed after she... well you know. But now... I cannot find my master._" In my emotional state I hadn't noticed at first that Lucario didn't move her mouth when she spoke. She was speaking with her mind.

"Don't talk... about her." I said, casting my eyes downwards, tears falling to the ground.

"_I am sorry. Look, you cannot stay here. This town is done for. Come with me and the others. We are going to find the humans._" Lucario motioned for me to follow.

I hesitantly followed her, away from the smoke and the destruction. A small drop of rain was lobbed from the sky, smacking into my head with a splat. A few more drops tumbled down from the sky before an entire onslaught rained down on the two of us. Rain spilled down from my hair and soaked into my night-clothes, making them stick to my chilling body.

A shiver traveled down my spine. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stay warm as the rain continued to fall. Lucario walked forwards, not looking back at me once. She led me to the outskirts of town, near the forest that surrounded the town on all sides. Lucario motioned for me to sit down, under a tree and out of the rain. Hesitantly I lowered myself onto the large stone.

"What happened?" I asked, looking back towards the town. The weaker fires had died off because of the rain but others still roared, fueled by the homes of my friends.

"_To be honest… I do not know. Something or someone came and took the humans away. All us pokemon were put to sleep and place together near the town's center, forced out of our pokeballs. We awoke to the flames just as you did. One of the Rattata saw a Charizard, however. The Charizard was the one who set everything on fire._" Lucario hung her head, her eyes closed as sorrow overwhelmed her.

"So, all the pokemon were left? Every single one of them?"

"_As far as I know, yes. None of the pokemon were taken._"

"So, where are the others?"

Lucario opened her eyes, glancing over to me. I quickly cast my gaze away. I couldn't look her in the eyes. "_Some have already left, in search of the humans. Others ran off into the wild, glad to be free from their trainers. There are, however, a few that stayed here. They are my friends. I told them I sensed the aura of a human and asked them to wait for me. They are further into the forest._"

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm not going to rest until I find my parents." I stood up from the rock and looked into the forest.

"_Very well. Follow me._" Lucario headed further into the forest, her feet splashing through the newly formed puddles as the rain continued to fall, splattering on the leaves above us. The forest was quiet, all I could hear was the sound of my feet, Lucario's paws, and the rain. I was walking bare footed, the newly made mud slipping between my uncovered toes, sucking my feet down into the ground with every step.

As we walked I glanced around, taking in the rain drenched forest. When I was young I had often come out with my sister and played in the forest. Fresh tears slide down my face, mixing with the rain. Now not only had I lost my sister, but also my parents. Gone. I was alone, save for the pokemon. Pokemon I didn't care for, the things that reminded me of my sister's cold dead eyes. She had been a great pokemon trainer, one of the best. But that had been so long ago.

Not much more time passed before we had come upon a loose collection of rocks that formed a makeshift cave. Lucario headed straight for the cave, motioning for me to follow with a flick of her paw. Without hesitation I followed behind the pokemon, careful to not step into the deepest of the water puddles or the thickest of the mud piles. I ducked into the cave like structure behind Lucario.

Inside there was barely any room, two more pokemon were waiting inside for Lucario and me. One was a rather fat looking Munchlax and the other was one of my father's pokemon. It was a Weavile, my father had trained him for years and we had met a few times before, though my father rarely had his pokemon out around me.

Upon our entrance Weavile jumped to his feet and rushed over to me. "Sara!" He cried, wrapping his arms around me, careful not to cut me with his razor-sharp claws. I was startled, my father had never trained his pokemon to talk.

Lucario looked surprised. "_It appears you two know each other, that's a good thing. My other friend serves the same master as me. Though he's not very strong yet._"

"But, Weavile, how can you speak? It… it shouldn't be possible for you to learn so fast."

"When we pokemon woke up we could all talk in the langue of you humans. Even little Munchlax can talk, when he wants to. He's rather quiet." Weavile buried his head into my chest as he hugged me. "I'm so happy to see you're fine, Sara. I was so worried."

Lucario took a seat on the ground, the sound of the rain seemed amplified inside the little cave, the rain thundering down upon the rock ceiling. "_We should be on our way soon, but we're going to wait a bit to see if the rain dies down._"

I nodded my head. "Sounds good. I'm already soaked and cold." I sat down and pulled my legs up against my chest. Weavile sat next to me. And so we waited as the rain poured down from the sky, we spoke little and most of the time I gazed outside, watching the rain fall.

* * *

**So, a pretty basic chapter to introduce the characters and get the plot started. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Next chapter is about the same length as this one, and should be the usual length for chapters in this story.**


	3. Chapter 2: Chasing Smoke

The rain didn't stop. It rained and rained, pouring down on the little cave. Hours passed as all four of us waited for the rain to run out, or at least lessen its heavy downpour. My entire body shook from the cold, my hair and clothes had dried some in the cave but without the sun there was no chance they could even come close to being nearly dry enough.

Munchlax sat at the back of the cave, drawing in the dirt with his claw. I had not heard the little pokemon speak once since I had arrived, he just stared at the ground drawing swirling lines. Lucario gazed outside, like me, watching the rain tumble down between the trees. Weavile had fallen asleep besides me, his head resting against my leg.

"We can't keep waiting." I sighed, casting my gaze once more outside. "We've wasted enough time. Whoever or whatever took my parents is long gone by now." I pulled my legs even tighter against me.

"_I think the best course of action is to find that Charizard, the one the Rattata saw._" Lucario stood up, stretching her limbs.

"How will we find it?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the rain, not daring to back look into the cave.

"_We will follow the trail it has left._"

"What trail?" The ground outside the cave was thick with oozing mud. The marks left by my feet long since gone in the constant downpour.

"_I know I can track the Charizard by the remnants of its aura, it will have left a clear trail to follow because of its recent activity burning down the town. It is our best hope of finding the humans. It must know something..._"

I let out a sigh, running a hand through my messy hair. "Very well. We should get going then. Lead the way." I nudged Weavile roughly with my elbow. "Wake up."

Weavile stirred from his sleep, placing a clawed hand over his mouth as he yawned. "What are we doing? Isn't it still raining?"

"We're leaving, the rain's not stopping and we have to find my parents." I got up onto my feet, but had to hunch my shoulders so I could fit inside the tiny cave.

Lucario stooped down to walk outside of the cave, her head coming in contact with the rain first. I left after her, bending even lower to get through the entrance, Weavile followed behind me with Munchlax shuffling out last. Once outside I cast my eyes up towards the sky, rain poured down on my face. I took a deep breath, inhaling through my mouth and exhaling through my nose. I glanced over towards Lucario, her back was towards me.

She was standing still in the rain, taking in deep and regular breaths. Munchlax sat on the ground besides her, running his claws through the mud. A blue glow surrounded her body, her aura becoming visible. The aura was darker than Lucario's fur, and as seconds passed the color grew darker and darker.

Gradually Lucario floated up into the air, her limbs laying limp at her sides. The aura pulsed slowly, gaining in speed with every pulse. Suddenly the aura went out and Lucario fell down to the ground with a splatter as she sent up globs of mud. She shook her head and glanced back at me, her eyes glowing a bright blue.

I turned away from Lucario, closing my eyes. Even with the light all I could think of was my sister. I shook my head sharply, this wasn't the time nor the place. I had to find my parents, my sister was dead and there was nothing I could do to change that, no matter how much I wished it was different.

"_Sara, please carry Munchlax._" Lucario turned away from me as I opened my eyes. A faint glow of blue surrounded her as she walked towards a tree, the mud dripping from her fur.

Tentatively I bent down and picked up the little pokemon, turning him so his head was facing forwards and away from me. Munchlax let out a little whimper, snarling at my touch and kicking out with his feet.

"Munchlax... please, be reasonable."

The little pokemon pouted, but stayed put. Lucario glance up at a tree whose lowest branch dangled far above her. Swiftly she bent down, her legs ridged, before releasing her coiled muscles and launching herself towards the branch. Her right paw swung out in front of her and grabbed the branch. With a heave she pulled herself onto the branch and began her ascent. Lucario passed out of view, vanishing into the leaves of the higher branches, casting down a few already dead leaves. They spiraled down, heavy with the weight of the rain.

My feet began to chill as we waited for Lucario's return. The mud seeped around my toes, covering up the tops. A shiver ran down my spine as the rain trickled down my back as a large amount of water spilled down from an overweight leaf. My night-clothes were very thin, causing goosebumps to form across my entire body. This weather was absolutely miserable, why did it have to rain?

My dreary thoughts were interrupted as Lucario launched herself from the tree, landing with a thud in a thick clump of mud, softening her landing. Her eyes still glowed the color of her aura, casting out a blue stream of light that faded inches from her face. "_We are in luck, the beast went north._"

Lucario turned to her right and ran, feet kicking up mud as she went. "_We must be fast if we are to catch it!_"

One of the oddest things about the forest was the sheer lack of pokemon. I had not seen a single pokemon besides the three I traveled with since entering. Perhaps they had been scared off by the Charizard, or whoever else it was working with it. Whatever the reason, it put me on edge. As much as I didn't like being around pokemon they were supposed to be in the forest, the fact that they weren't was unsettling, to say at the least.

We ran, my breath coming in sharp gasps, the heavy Munchlax caused my arms to burn as we went. I had already slipped twice, much to Munchlax's anger. Both of us had ended up coated in mud, my clothes utterly ruined. Munchlax had even given me a small scratch to show his displeasure at being dropped onto the muddy ground.

Weavile had no trouble keeping up with Lucario, he even seemed to be enjoying himself, sometimes jumping onto the trees, holding them with his claws before launching himself forwards.

My feet feel in an almost steady rhythm, only disrupted by the slick mud. One misplaced step sent me sliding forwards, my arms flailing as Munchlax was sent flying from my arms. I ended up crashing into a tree, bruising my left arm. Weavile had leapt into the air and caught Munchlax while he was in the air.

Lucario glared back at me as I picked myself up, trying to shake off most of the mud that coated my legs from my recent skid. "_You must be more careful, this is the third time! We must not lose the Charizard._"

I hung my head once I noticed Lucario turning her head to face me. "Fine." I walked over to Weavile, not looking at him. "Thanks." Weavile handed over Munchlax to me, who swatted my nose with a his hand.

"Stupid human." Munchlax muttered as I placed him in my arms again.

"Maybe you should walk yourself then, if I'm bugging you that much." I was hoping he would, my arms were on fire from hauling him around.

Munchlax refused to speak, crossing his arms and turning his head away from me. "Good," I muttered, I preferred it that way.

Lucario lead all of us farther and farther north. The rain failed to stop its downpour as we ran, turning some parts of the forest into a swamp. Every single muscle I possessed was screaming for me to stop running, but I could not indulge them in rest, we were too close. My feet had gone completely numb, causing me to stumble more than ever.

Lucario suddenly stopped, raising her head high and sniffing. "_It's resting in that cave. Weavile, you enter with me. Sara, stay back and protect Munchlax, this is going to be dangerous and neither of you will be any use in a fight._"

Before the four of us lay a large cave rising up from the ground in a clearing in the forest. There were claw marks on the outside of the cave, recently carved into the stone. A small trail of smoke curled out of the cave's mouth, floating through the heavy rain. The Charizard rested inside, its travels halted by the rain. Perhaps the rain had been a good thing after all, sure I was cold and wet… but it had allowed us to catch up to the Charizard.


	4. Chapter 3: Charizard

**Hey, sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I have had a lot of school work to due lately. I'll be much better during the summer. Hope you like this chapter. C:**

* * *

Lucario crept towards the cave, Weavile by her said, the two stepping in time their feet failing to make a sound as they moved towards the cave. Weavile flexed his claws, anticipating the battle to come, ready to beat the Charizard into submission. The rain helped to soften the steps of the two pokemon as it thundered down on the roof of the cave.

Munchlax and I huddled under a tree near the edge of the clearing, out of the rain for the most part. A shiver ran down my spine, my entire body chilled as the wind blew through the trees, rustling my clothes. We waited in the mud, waited while Lucario and Weavile drew closer and closer to the cave.

Lucario went in first, her fists glowing with the same light as her eyes, like burning flames. Weavile wait before leaping into the cave, his claws at the ready, sharper than blades. There was a bellow from inside the cave, loud and intimidating. I pulled my legs closer at the sound, a shiver running down my spine.

A flash of fire burst out of the cave, sizzling in the rain. Weavile rolled out of the cave, using the rain and mud to put out the fire ablaze on his feathers and fur. Lucario was close behind him, her eyes glowing brighter than before.

The Charizard rushed out of the cave, its wings flapping as fire shot out of its mouth. Weavile leapt to his feet, his claws glowing a dark color. He jumped high into the air before plummeting down on the Charizard. His sharp claws cut deep into the scaly flesh, blood welling up and spilling out onto the ground.

I was shocked. This wasn't like the other fights I had seen, when I watched the televised fights. They never spilled blood, never. But here, right in front of me, blood was seeping into the ground, coursing down the side of the lizard like pokemon. A shudder passed through my body, this was how wild pokemon acted.

The Charizard let out a great bellow as it was struck. Growling it sent a blast of fire at Weavile, the flames leaping through the rain to graze his fur. Weavile snarled in pain, however the rain quickly put his fur out, causing smoke to curl up into the sky. Lucario used the distraction caused by Weavile to focus her strength for a mighty blow. Her entire body was cover with the blue flames of her aura. Fast as light she ran towards the Charizard, he fist drawn back.

The Charizard spun around just in time to catch Lucario's fist in its clawed paw. The two skidded across the mud drawing close to the trees on the other side of the clearing. Lucario swung her leg out in a sweeping low blow, knocking the Charizard down to the ground. Weavile sprinted over, leapt into the air, and landed on top of the pokemon, his claws pressed to the Charizard's throat.

"Alright, lizard, who are you working for?" Weavile growled, the sound emanating from deep within his chest. "Spit it out."

I got up, Munchlax pressed close against me as I walked slowly over to the downed Charizard. Lucario's bright aura faded, only her eyes betrayed the glow. She jabbed the Charizard hard in its stomach as she leaned in towards it. I assumed she was talking telepathically to it. The Charizard's only response to try and snap off Weavile's head.

Weavile jerked his head back and sunk his claws into the Charizard's chest. "Try that again and I'll slice your throat open and let you spill dry." Weavile growled, driving his claws deeper into the Charizard.

"No you won't." The Charizard said, a whisp of smoke escaping his mouth. "You NEED me."

"Need is a strong word. Having you talk just makes things easier. If you die, we'll always think of something else." Weavile wretched his claws free.

"It would set you back to square one. You'd have no idea where to find your worthless trainers."

Lucario turned to me. "_Sara, keep your distance. This pokemon is dangerous. I do not trust it. Please, don't get too close."_

I stopped and nodded my head. "Okay." My voice is quiet, but I know she heard me.

The Charizard tried to turn its head, but Weavile gives it a swat with his claws. "That's a human." It said. "Oh, it must be that girl. A pity she didn't burn inside her house." The remark was rewarded with another deep gash in the Charizard's chest.

"Watch it, lizard. Don't you dare mock Sara." Weavile pressed his claws against the pokemon's throat.

"Weavile, I don't care…" I said, looking out into the trees, Munchlax still held tightly. "We need to know where everyone else is. Focus on that, please."

Lucario leaned in towards the Charizard. I could only guess at what was being exchanged. The Charizard growled, and Lucario let out a sigh. She looked over to Weavile, he grudgingly jumped off the Charizard's chest. Lucario touched the fire pokemon, a faint glow of yellow flames surged around the Charizard, its aura awoken. Lucario's eyes glowed a fierce blue as both her front paws pressed into the head of the Charizard.

Weavile made his way over to me. "She's extracting information from its mind. It's a tiring process, when she's done she'll have to rest."

I just nodded my head in response, looking down at the ground. "Alright then, I'm guessing we're going to have to wait then? At least there's a cave nearby... it's raining still."

Weavile nodded his head. "Right, we'll be able to stay in there… in fact why don't you and Munchlax head there now. What comes next, you won't want to see." Weavile looked down, crossing his arms.

I wanted to ask what came next, but the words died inside my throat, I never even opened my mouth. I could guess what was coming next. Once we had what we wanted, what worth did the Charizard hold for us? Nothing, it was worth nothing. In fact it was a problem, and friend to however took the other humans. It would hurt us, kills us if it was given the chance. Weavile would make sure that never happened, make sure in the only way possible.

"Right, no need to see that." I muttered, making my way through the rain, heading towards the cave. Once inside I set Munchlax down and made my way farther inside, as far away from the outside as I could get. A tear fell down my cheek, falling onto the ground. Weavile was going to kill the Charizard… end its life.

Once I was far enough into the cave I sat down, pulling my legs close to my chest and closed my eyes, burrowing my head into my knees.

Before too long Lucario and Weavile came inside the cave. Lucario slumped down to the ground, across from me, exhausted. Weavile stayed towards the entrance, a dark look on his face. He crossed his legs and sat down, his head turned towards the outside, watching the rain.


	5. Chapter 4: The End Justifies

I must have fallen asleep shortly after Lucario and Weavile had entered. My dreams ran rampant with violent scenes, blood and rain mixing in the mud, flames streaking out to touch the sky… so many things. In my dream I stood watching the death of the Charizard again and again. I had not seen it… and so my mind thought of a hundred way it could have happened. Again and again I was subject to see its death in a number of grotesque ways while tears streamed down my face.

With a start I awoke, Munchlax poking me roughly with one of his claws. "Get up. Lucario wants to talk."

Trying to forget the visions of my dream I shook my head letting out a heavy sigh. "What did you find out, Lucario?" My voice was hollow and slow.

"_I have learned enough for our investigation to continue. However the Charizard did not know as much as I had hoped. Besides his involvement with burning our town he had little else to do with the people behind the missing humans. I did, however, figure out why you were left behind. Would you like to know?_"

I looked up, right into the face of Lucario, staring right into her eyes. "You know why I wasn't taken? Yes, yes, tell me." My eyes were open wide, I had to know the reason. I had to understand what made me different from the others, what had set me apart so much that I alone had been left behind.

"_You were left because the one behind all of this is after one thing, the bond between humans and pokemon. When a human and a pokemon form a bond it affects the aura of the human and pokemon, strengthens it in a very particular way. Whoever is behind this is trying to harness this power. The effect the bond has on the aura is strengthened by fear for the other, that is why we have been separated from our trainers. You, however, Sara, have no such bonds. Your aura is unconnected, you are alone. This is why you have been left here with us, you aren't worth anything to the one behind the recent events._"

She was right, I had not formed a single bond with any pokemon. I had, instead, tried my hardest to keep my distance from them entirely. I couldn't stand pokemon, I couldn't bare to look them in the eyes. So, I was worthless to those who had burned the town, nothing but an empty store of energy. A dried up battery. "That's no shock to me. I've never been close to pokemon. So, what else did you… learn?" A shiver passed through my spine as I thought of the poor Charizard, its body no doubt stiff by now.

Lucario glanced down at the ground by her side, shifting her arms slightly. "_We need to get out of this forest and make it to the town on the other side. The Charizard said there was another human like you over there. It had burned that town down before heading towards ours. I'm hoping if we find the other human, he'll know something that can help us out. I also learned that the same thing happened in all the cities and towns of this region. Whoever is trying to use the aura powers… they are trying to do something that takes an immense amount of energy. I fear that something that would need that much energy can only involve a legendary pokemon. We must act fast, if one of the legendary pokemon is released… I fear for this region._"

A shiver ran down my spine. Long ago the region was filled with the legendary pokemon, and they lived in peace for most of those years. However there was a time when some of the legendary pokemon tried to destroy the world, over a thousand years ago. It was at that time the god of all pokemon descended onto the earth and banished all the rogue legendaries to separate prisons, as punishment for their crimes. After that Arceus left the land, the legendary pokemon were sealed away so the region would be free from them. Those who were not sealed went far away and fell into deep sleep, slumbering until the world calls for them again. However no one has seen Arceus for over a hundred years, and some people said the legendaries' cages are weakening. "You mean to say, they plan to break one of Arceus' seals?"

"_Yes, I fear that. If any one of the sealed legendaries is released this region… no the entire world, will be in great peril. Arceus has not been seen for many years… I fear our god might have abandoned us. If that is the case, the only way to combat whoever is released is to seek the help of one of the unsealed legendaries. There are a few of those, but all of them are in a deep sleep, it would be quite the task to awaken the ones who slumber on their own accord._"

"But, we must try."

Lucario shook her head. "_No, first we must try at all cost to stop the opening of one of the seals. If we fail at that then we will hunt down one of the legendaries that slumbers and awaken them, but only as a last resort._"

"So, we need to find the other person that got left behind then? How will he help us? What could he possibly know?"

"_I do not know, I can only hope he knows more than we. We MUST find him, the sooner the better. Are you fit to travel?_"

I nodded my head sharply. "As ready as I'll ever be. I just want to get away from here… away from…" My voice trailed off, a tear slipping down my cheek. "Let's just get out of here. Munchlax!" I called for the little pokemon.

Munchlax made his way over to me, his arms crossed. "Sorry about scratching you before."

"What?" I asked, shaking my head. I thought for a moment before reply, my hand absent mindlessly running across the scratch Munchlax and placed on me during the run over here. "Oh, that… that's fine."

I bent down and picked up Munchlax before turning towards the front of the cave. My eyes fell on Weavile, who sat cross-legged, his head hung. I swallowed a lump that had risen to my throat. Weavile was staring down at his claws, his mouth moving, forming words, his head shaking slightly back and forth. As I drew nearer, I could hear what Weavile repeated again and again to himself.

"The end… justifies. The end… justifies. The end… justifies."

"Weavile…" I said lightly, stopping by him and bending down. "We're going to leave now. Are you able to come?"

Weavile, at first, seemed to not hear me. He then shook his head sharply, glancing over at me, his face stained with tears. "Already? Oh… oh okay, right, right. Time to go, go find my master… find them all. Right, right, the end… it justifies it all… right?" He looked up into my face with longing eyes, wanting his deed to be accepted. Wanting relief from the regret and grief that filled his every pore.

I started back at him, looking into his wet eyes… cold eyes. The eyes of a killer. There is a mark that cannot be erased once someone becomes a killer. It would be with him for the rest of his life. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him the end justified what he had done. But the thought of saying that, condoning the death of the Charizard, made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't say the words… I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. I closed my eyes, and shook my head. "I can't… I just can't." That was all I could say, all I could give as comfort to Weavile… but it wasn't comfort. What he had done… it couldn't be justified…

"_We do not have time to weep for what is already done. What is passed is passed. Come, this is bigger than we imaged. We must make haste._" Lucario walked up passed me, extending a paw for Weavile, helping him to his feet.

With downcast eyes I rose from my kneeling position. "Let's get going." I stepped outside of the cave, realizing for the first time that the rain had stopped. I blinked. No more rain… nothing to wash away the shame of our actions, no cleansing from the blood that stained the ground. When we needed rain the most it had left us. When we most needed healing there was none to be found. We made our way into the forest, changed for the rest of our lives.


End file.
